The present disclosure relates to secure computing, and more specifically, to providing physical and logical security for secure application and data processing.
The interconnection of computers and other devices in widely distributed networks often leaves data contained in those networks and devices vulnerable to unauthorized access and modification, whether the data is transiting the network or at rest.
Various industries or fields may dictate differing, if not entirely idiosyncratic, sets of security requirements related to the transmission and storage of sensitive data, so that any applications designed to handle this data must be programmed to comply with at least the minimum requirements. Over time, however, security requirements may change or individual experiences may necessitate updating the security features programmed into the application. As these security measures are ordinarily developed or implemented independently, application programmers may be hindered from developing and using a collective set of best practices for the industry.